Lost Love
by Beckah-lynn
Summary: How would things turn out if Bella never jumped off the cliff? Alice thought she died. Edward went to the Volturi. Rosalie is going to avenge her brothers death, until she sees that Bella has what she has always wanted. But when more vistors come...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, but I do own the idea time and effort put into this story

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own the idea time and effort put into this story.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**This take place near the end of New Moon when Alice comes back, but Bella doesn't really jump off the cliff, and she doesn't go back to her house that night. So Alice thinks she is dead, and they don't get to Edward in time. Edward kills himself. Bella eventually gives up and goes to Jacob. About a year later Rosalie comes back to revenge the death of her brother that has ruined her family, but when she returns she sees something that just might find her "heart." Bella now has something Rosalie has always wanted, so what will Rosalie do? When Rosalie finds this she isn't able to leave forks so the rest of the Cullens come to find her. They to see they can't leave. Jacob is angry along with the rest of the boys in La Push, but what happens when another visitor arrives. No one knows how to act.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Victoria hasn't been in Forks yet, but she may come at some other time in the story.**

**So please read and review .**

_**Preface**_

_As I looked into his eyes I knew that no body could ever make me happy like he does. Everything in the world stopped and from that second I knew he was everything to me. It didn't matter that I didn't deserve someone so special. I loved him and never felt this way about anyone before. I needed him to survive._

**Bella POV**

I was going to do it I was going to jump. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through me. Nothing could stop me. "Bella, stop" Jake yelled. Ok well maybe he could.

"Bella what the heck are you thinking?"

"I don't know." I suddenly felt like an idiot for even thinking about doing this.

"Can't you tell there is going to be a hurricane?"

"Well, I'm not that good with the weather ok." I laughed. Laughing was something I did quiet often now that I had someone who loved me and was always with me. I still wasn't sure if I feel the same way about him. I knew I loved him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to let someone back into my life. I'm just happy I still have someone here for me. He grabbed my hand and we walked back towards my tuck.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well Billy is down at your house so I thought we could hangout at my place.." he answered helping me into the seat of my old truck.

"That works." I answered him. We drove back to his house in silence. It wasn't awkward either. He held my hand as he drove. I liked riding with him, he didn't drive at deathly speeds "What are we going to do at your place?" I asked as we pulled into his driveway.

"Well I think Billy just got a movie if you want to watch it."

"Sure." We went inside and turned on the movie. I sat beside him with his arms wrapped around me. It felt so right to be here. I tilted my head up towards his. I wanted to kiss him now. It was time to move on. He leaned towards me closer than we have ever been before I could feel his warm breath on my face. Then the phone rang. He cursed under his breath. I laughed. He got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he answered

"Leah? What's wrong?" he paused for her to answer, "Ok. Breath. Billy isn't here but someone will be there in a minute ok."

"What happened?" I asked as he came to sit beside me again

"Harry had a heart attack."

"Oh, no Charlie"

"Don't worry he is taking him to the hospital, I should probably go to the hospital in a little bit." He said sitting back down pulling me on his lap. It was so warm there I fell asleep. I was awoken by the sound of the door opening. I jumper up and Jake was right behind me. Sam pushed Billy's chair through the door. Billy's face was red from crying. "Oh, no." Jake whispered.

"I better get home to Charlie."

"Bella, he's going to be at the hospital tonight why don't you stay here." Billy suggested.

"Will Charlie mind?" I asked.

"He will probably feel better knowing you're not alone, ill call him" Billy offered.

"ok." I looked up at Sam and said hello and then headed back to the couch. A few minutes later Jacob joined me, and that's how I slept in his arms. It felt so perfect.

**Alice POV**

This couldn't happen I didn't even see Bella jump, but her future is gone which can only mean she's dead. Edward should not have left her, but he is an idiot. Just then my phone vibrated. I had been outside Bella's house all day, and nobody had been there.

**Rosalie-**

**Alice where r u?**

What am I supposed to tell her, I know shes going to tell Edward. My phone went off again

**Rosalie-**

**Well??**

I needed to think of something before she decided to come find me herself.

**Alice-**

**U cant tell ne1 k**

I Sent it. I knew it wouldn't take long for her to reply.

**Rosalie-**

**Alice Cullen u r checking on her. How dare u. u promised.**

**Alice-**

**I think she killed herself.**

**Rosalie-**

**Wat!!**

**Rosalie POV**

After reading that I called Edward, he sounded so hurt, but he needed to know. How could Bella, she promised Edward. She was an ungrateful little brat.

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling light and bouncy, but I had the feeling something was wrong. I decide to focus on the light feeling though. Jacob walked in the room. "Well I better get you home to Charlie." He said.

"Yes, I need to see how he is." I brushed my fingers through my hair as we headed to the car. Jakob helped me in the truck again, but this time I grabbed his arms, and pulled me back out. He held me against him. Then my phone rang. It was Charlie I didn't answer just got in the truck, and watched Jacob to get in the other side. We started towards my house.

When we got there Charlie was already dressed and getting in his car to leave. I kissed him on the cheek and went inside.

The phone rang and Jacob answered it.

**(ok remember what happened in new moon with Edward calling in all? Well same here just Alice isn't there.)**

Then my phone vibrated. Who would texy me no one had my number except for…_them_ oh no.

**Emmett-**

**Bella r u dead?**

**OK well its late so ill add another chapter tomorrow please review and give me ideas!!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

I do not own Twilight, but I do own the idea time and effort put into this story.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

thanks for the reviews i got on my last chapter. i like this story and i have a feelinf its going to be really long.

**Edward POV**

Why did I ever leave Bella? I can't "live" without her. I need her, and I so badly want to go back and see her again. I can't though I made her a promise and I am going to keep it. No matter how hard it is. My phone vibrated breaking my concentration. It was Rosalie, I didn't really want to answer, but it could be important. Though I really doubt it would be. I opened the phone and before I could answer Rosalie was screaming.

"Edwardthatungratefullittlebratliedtoyou.shesdeadsheisnevercomingbackjustlikeyoutoldher.sheruinedyourlifeandnowshesgone." she was going so fast even I couldn't understand her.

"Rose, calm down and slow down." I told her calmly. "Now what happened?"

"Alice saw Bella." I had to cut her off. Alice had promised me she wouldn't watch any more.

"She broke her promise!" I yelled.

"Hey so did Bella." Rosalie said aggravated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me finish and you will understand."

"Go on."

"Alice saw Bella jump off a cliff, trying to kill herself I guess. Then her future was gone."

"What?" I said before hanging up the phone. I decided to call Charlie. If she is alive I will go back and see if she is happy, if she's dead. Well I don't plan on living any longer.

I dialed there number I knew if Bella answered I would have to hang up. I was secretly hoping she would answer.

"Hello." A male voice answered, I think it was one of the boys from down at LA push. Oh it was Jacob.

"IS Charlie there" I asked?

"No, he went to the funeral." The voice answered and I hung up. My life was over everything I loved is gone. I would go to the volturi tonight. Tonight would be my last night.

**Bella POV**

I stared at my phone in shock. They, no _he_, promised me that I wouldn't hear from them again. What do I get a text? I shouldn't answer no I don't think I will answer it.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"They think I'm dead."

"Just ignore them, let them think what they want." He whispered in my ear. I decided I would do just that. No matter how hard it was. They walked out of my life and I won't let them back in that easily.

I put my phone on the counter and grabbed Jakes hand. "Lets go for a walk." I whispered. It wasn't raining outside, but it was cold. Being close to Jacob makes everything seem warmer. We walked towards the wood. I was nervous to go back there I hadn't been there since he left me lying cold and lifeless on the ground although, it wasn't as bad going now, because I had someone with me who truly loves me. We got a little ways down the path when I stopped. I grabbed Jakes other hand and pulled him towards me. He looked down at me his smile bigger than ever. He knew what I was going to say. So he beat me to it, "Bella Swan I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I stood up so I could reach him.

"I love you to. You have always been here for me, and I know you will never leave me." I whispered, he tilted my chin up towards me and kissed me slowly. Well slowly at first, but we had no boundaries. The kiss became passionate, and I felt his tongue rub against my lips. He parted my lips and his hot breath filled the inside of me. His hands slowly moved down my back towards my legs he pulled me closer so there was no room between us. This felt so right, like it was meant to be. I loved him and I never felt this safe with Edward. Being here with Jacob it didn't hurt to think about any of them anymore. We finally pulled away it had started to rain and already we were soaked, we walked back toward the house. Charlie was there when I got back.

"Bella?" he called.

"Yeah dad." I answered I mean of course it was me. "Jacobs here to what do you want for dinner?"

"Hi Jake." he called "I just ordered a pizza ok."

"K dad." I answered.

"Oh Bella you should check you phone it's been ringing all evening."

"Ok." I grabbed my phone and headed for my room. Jake was right behind me. I got up to my room, without falling. I flipped open my phone I had ten text message, and three voicemails. I decided to read the texts first.

**Alice-**

**Bella please if u get this answer it.**

**Emmett-**

**Bella u have to answer this. Please don't be dead.**

**Alice-**

**Bella wen u get this we r our house. Come ASAP.**

**Esme-**

**Bella I don't believe u r dead. Edward needs u now. Please call sweetheart.**

I looked at Jake and rolled my eyes. "They all think I'm dead but they are texting me why don't the call or something."

He laughed "they aren't the smartest things in this world." He said pulling me on his lap. I looked up and kissed him then went back to reading my texts while he played with my hair.

**Emmett-**

**Bella if u don't reply by 5 tonite we r comin 2 ur house**

**Rosalie-**

**Bella please if ur alive my brother needs u. answer us.**

He didn't need me, if he needed me he would have never left. I continued to read the last few messages.

**Alice-**

**Answer us please. We will leave if u want, but we need 2 hear from u.**

**Alice-**

**He isn't w/us I wont tell him u called.**

Alice was my best friend, but I couldn't trust her, or any of them, and my life was finally getting better. Who knows what talking to them would do to me.

**Jasper-**

**Bella alice is goin crazy. Call at least so we kno u rnt dead. Edward is gone, we dnt kno were he went. Call please.**

The last message was from Carlisle.

**Carlisle-**

**Bella I kno he hurt u, I don't expect u 2 4give him, but please alice thinks ur dead she cant c u nemore. At least call me. I wnt tell them u called. Ill let it go straight to voicmail if u dnt want 2 tlk 2 me. If u do want 2 tlk tell me n a message just please call. We love u bella.**

The last message was tempting, but hey they deserved it they shouldn't have left in the first place. "Are you going to call?" Jacob asked. I shook my head and proceeded to listen to my voicemails. The first was from Alice.

_Bell, please if you get this call me back. Edward thinks your dead. He's going to the volturi. The only one who can stop him is you. But no one knows if you're alive or not. Please Bella. I'm sorry we left._

The next was from Rosalie.

_Bella just call us back! We will leave again if you want, but stop being such a brat. We know your alive just call us. Help us save our brother, I though you loved him? You're a liar I guess. I don't know if I can live without him. Just stop thinking about yourself for once and help us! It was wrong that he left but he did it for you, can't you do something for him? We will be at the house until tomorrow come when you get this. Maybe there will be a chance we can…_she was cut off by Alice screaming in the background "_NOO!" _then Rosalie started talking again. _Never mind it's too late. Thanks a lot._

I stared in horror. "What happened Bella?" Jacob asked pulling me closer. I couldn't make words come out. Could he really be dead? I wanted to cry but I couldn't in front of Jacob.

"I think he's dead" I whispered, and then the tears started. Jacob grabbed my phone and deleted the last voicemail. I was scared he would be angry at me for crying, but he just held me close and let me cry. I finally couldn't sit up anymore and we fell asleep on my bed. I heard Charlie com in the room, but Jacob was able to get him to leave without a any questions. That was so unlike Charlie, but he must have known something was really wrong. I cried until my phone vibrated again. I didn't want to look at it, but I did. It was a text from Edward. How could that be I opened it?

**Edward- **

**Bella r u really dead?**

I saw when it was sent, it was 3 hours before my message from Rosalie it was no use to reply. I was able to stop crying long enough to change and say bye to Jacob.

I went downstairs with him.

"Bella, are you sure your ok?" He asked holding me like he was scared I would disappear. "I don't have to leave."

I was shaking from crying so much. "I'll be fine, but can you come down early tomorrow, I'm not going to go to school."

"Of course he said, I'll be down right after Charlie leaves." He whispered kissing me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I was afraid to let go, I was scared I would fall over. I think her could sense how scared I was.

"Call me if you need anything." He said kissing me one last time before leaving. I started back up to my room.

I went up to my room it was dark. Hmm I thought I left the lights on. I didn't bother to turn them on I walked in and closed my door. Something moved. Jacob I whispered. It was coming towards me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was too scared. I stood there frozen.

**Thanks for reading.**

**now just review because i very much like reviews.**

**if you review i might give you a sneek peek at the next chapter. ohhhh!**

**ok well please review. tell me who you think it should be.**

**Oh if you review my story i'll go review one of yours to **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight so don't rub it in. So this chapter moves rather quickly threw time. Please leave me reviews. **

**Jacob POV**

I didn't want to leave Bella, I was worried she would do something and hurt herself. I don't know why, I had never worried about her like this before, but I had this feeling that something was going to happen to her. Actually as I ran father from her house that feeling got stronger so I decided to turn around and watch her house. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I didn't want to loose her.

**Bella POV**

The creature moved so gracefully towards me then a few inches from me she stopped. Something else moved in the darkness. "What. Who…?" I stuttered. My lights came back on, but neither of the figures in front of me moved. It took a second for my eyes to adjust. Then I finally saw who was in my room.

**Rosalie POV**

I don't know why they would go. Alice thought she saw her future again, but she wasn't completely positive if it was Bella or not. Alive or dead though it didn't matter Edward was dead now, so why did we need Bella anymore? She has ruined our family enough. I wanted so bad to cry Edward was my brother and he was gone now. It really wasn't fair. I felt someone's arm around me it was Carlisle. I knew he had to be upset to; Edward was his first "son." He looked down at me like a father would look at his daughter.

"Carlisle," I whispered.

"Yes dear." I wasn't sure what I wanted to say, I just, I was hurt and I'm confused. It's all her fault he's gone.

"I want my brother back." I whispered.

"We all want him back right now. There is nothing we can do." He said hugging me. Then he got up and headed back upstairs. I was alone again, alone until my family returned. Though, my entire family would never be together again. Its all Bella Swans fault and she will pay.

**Bella POV**

"Alice, Emmett, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Bella we though you were dead, and you wouldn't answer us so we came to see." I was oddly mad to see them. They had lied to me and left me, I never wanted to see them again, well at least that what I keep telling myself.

"Look just leave, I'll call Jacob, and he won't be happy."

"Well at least you're happy like Edward wanted." Esme whispered. I really hated hurting her like this, but I couldn't help it they all had hurt me anyway.

"Yes I am, no thanks to any of you."

"Whoa Bells calm down." Emmett said coming towards me.

"No, just leave all of you. You see I'm alive so just leave. My life is finally getting back to normal so I would appreciate if you would leave before it's ruined again." The tears came and I wouldn't be able to stop them. Alice came to hug me, but Esme pushed her towards the window to leave.

"Bella if you ever need us just call." Esme said before leaving.

"Sure" I whispered. I knew seeing them again would hurt. I needed Jacob, but I hated to call him so late. Something knocked on my window. I really hoped it wasn't them, my window opened. "Jake!" I whispered running into his arms. "You came back."

"I was worried. I don't know why but I was. I love you and I was scared." He paused "they were here weren't they." I nodded. "Stupid bloodsuckers" I laughed when he said that.

"You don't have to worry about them ever coming back. I think they pretty much hate me now."

"How could someone ever hate you?"

"They think I'm the reason Edward killed himself."

"Well he did loose the perfect girl." He said kissing me again. I giggled and blushed.

We laid down and I fell asleep.

**A/n Ok the next part is a year later she and Jacob are now married. She is just getting out of the hospital; she had a beautiful baby boy. This is where my preface would go if I hadn't already written it at the beginning just so you know. If you really think I should write out the wedding and stuff then tell me in a review, but I have so much other stuff to write that it would make it way long ok. Oh and she will be having another baby later in the story.**

**Bella POV**

He was perfect in every single way. The most beautiful baby Jacob stood behind me as they handed me my baby.

"Mrs. Black do you have a name picked out." The nurse asked. She seemed overly happy unlike the doctor that helped me deliver the baby. I looked up at Jacob and he smiled we had the perfect name for our baby.

"Emerson Allen Mace Black" Jacob smiled. He looked down at the baby, I handed Emerson to him. He held him gently, but his hands looked like they could break him so easily. He leaned down to me. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to, but I would love you more if you would get them to let me go home." I wrinkled my nose.

"I'll see what I can do." He handed Emerson to me and headed to find the doctor.

**A/n just so you know this is the doctor that replaced Carlisle when he left. Oh and look at the baby's initials who do the remind you of?? Tell me in a review. :) Oh if you wanna see a picture of the baby it's on my profile.**

**Alice POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Jasper he was playing with my hair and I was looking threw a new magazine. I was very confused because I had been having weird visions all day where I could almost see Edward, but he would disappear. I don't know how it was possible, because he was dead. I was having another vision. This one didn't involve Edward.

_**Bella was there holding something I couldn't see what it was though, but she was happy. Angela walked up to her "Bella?" she called. "Angela?" Bella smiled. "Angela, how have you been?" "I've been fine, and I see you must be doing good to." She looked toward what Bella was holding and then the vision ended.**_

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked grabbing my hand. He had been way over protective since I started having the visions with Edward he was scared something was going to happen soon. He also was the only one who knew about the visions.

"Bella and Angela" I answered him.

"Did anything happen?"

"Nope they were just talking."

"Oh well then nothing to worry about I guess."

"Well I just wonder why she all of the sudden started showing up in my visions. It's been what a year?"

"I think I kind of lost track of time."

"Ok." I answered and went back to reading my magazine.

**Jacob POV**

Bella refused to sit in a wheel chair, so I had to help her out to the car. She had the baby in her arms I was really afraid she was going to fall. I helped her in the back seat, and then took the baby to put in his car seat. Then I got up front. "So Bella do you want to go see your dad, or go back home?" I asked.

"Well why we don't go see Billy, and I'm sure Emily and Leah will want to see the baby to. Then I'll call Renee and we can go see Charlie or he can come down to the house." I nodded and head towards my old house. When we got to the house there were several cars there. One of the cars was the Leah and her family, the other was Charlie's, but I didn't recognize the other car. "Bella do you know whose car that is" I asked.

She squealed with delight before she answered me. "It's my mom." Great I had never met her mom before since we didn't have a wedding really. I went to the back and helped Bella out of the car, then lifted the baby carrier and she took it from me. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry it?" I asked.

"Nah I think I can handle it." We headed inside. As soon as we were in the door Emily, Renee Leah and Sue were at Bella's side looking at the baby

"Hey, shh he is sleeping." She laughed and they all gave her room to set down the carrier. Then she pulled him out and Emily smiled as she saw the beautiful baby.

"Bella, can I hold him?"

"Of course, Emily." She handed her the baby and then Renee pulled her into a hug.

Quil and Embry were by my side when I cam in the room. "Nice job, man" Embry laughed hitting me on the back. Sam walked over to Emily.

"I want one." Emily smiled. Sam stared.

"Ha you've already got Paul living in the house with you, aint that enough Em?" Embry laughed. Paul started shaking.

Sam went over and calmed him down. "Emily I think we'll umm talk about that later."

"Sure they'll talk. Wink, wink" Quil laughed.

"Grow up would you." Sam scolded

"Aww You would be a good daddy." Bella said. Emily went to hand Emerson back to bell, but before she could Renee took him. Charlie walked over to Bella.

"Congratulations, sweetheart"

"Thanks daddy." During her pregnancy Bella and Charlie had grown closer. I think it was because he knew the leeches were out of the picture for good. Then the baby started crying.

"Oh I think he's hungry." Bella said walking over to get him. "Jake can you get him bottle?"

"Sure." I said walking over to get his bottle out of his bag. "Uhh Bella the bottle is empty." I said.

"Yeah because you have to make it" she laughed.

"Oh right. How" I answered.

"I'll get it." She said.

"Who wants to hold the baby?" Leah walked to her.

"Can I?" she smiled. Bella handed her the baby, then went to make his bottle.

"Jake that's something you will have to learn to do." Renee laughed.

"Yeah I know." I looked down embarrassed.

"Bella took the baby back form Leah and sat down to feed him. I went and sat beside her when I heard Jake Quil and embry growl. Then I smelled it. Vampires. "What's wrong?" Bella whispered.

"Vampires." I hissed.

**Thanks for reading. now please review. i need to know if i should continue or delte this story. i will not write any more until i have 15 reviews. Thanks and i have a picture of the baby emerson on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am at this moment writing the next chapter of this story, but it could be a while until I get it up! I know you probably hate me now for tricking you with this stupid Authors note, but I didn't want you to think I wasn't updating because I am. It will just be a little longer because this chapter is going to be rather long. So far, and I'm not even halfway done, the chapter is 4,000 words. So you will get a nice long chapter here soon enough :)**

**If you really cant wait for my story you could review one of my other until I am done with this one. I would very much like that. Well I'm going to stop writing this note, and go back to writing something you actually might want to read.**

**Thanks, and sorry about this.**

**Becca**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to write. i have been busy. there are pictures on my profile of the dresses. please read and review. thank you so much everyone who has reviewd. it means so much to me.**

**I sadly do not own twilight, but i do own emerson :)**

**Bella POV**

Vampires, how could that be possible? I thought we got rid of them all when the Cullens left. They don't belong here. So many thoughts going threw my head is it a new vampire? Could it be that _they_ are back. What do they want? Are they here for a reason, and how close are they? "Are they in La Push?" I whispered to Jacob.

"No just in the woods close by." He told me. "We are going to go look around; it's getting late so you should probably get back home. Take Renee and show her the house."

He said kissing me then going over to talk to Sam.

I finished feeding Emerson and decided to change him and give him a bath before we went home. I was tired so Emily happily offered to get him ready for bed. So I could rest for a little bit. I went back in the living room and saw my dad sitting on the couch. So I decided to act like a five year. "Daddy." I quietly squealed then sat down in cuddled in his arms. Sitting like this made me wish I could have spent more time with him when I was younger. I had drifted off to sleep and was awoken, by the soft cries of a baby, my baby. I grabbed him and rocked him slowly. I wondered how long I had been asleep. It must have been a while, because Jacob was back.

"Jake." I whispered because it looked like Dad and Billy had fallen asleep. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," he said taking the baby from me and putting him in the carrier. "I'll go get the car warmed up." He said then disappeared outside. I walked over to Charlie to say bye to him, he looked like he had been drinking there were three or four bottles around him.

"Dad," I whispered shaking him, "Jake and I are going home. Are you staying here tonight?" I really hoped he was since he was drunk and all. He nodded. "Ok bye love you dad." I said kissing him on the cheek. I decided I would ask Renee if she wanted to stay at the house tonight, since I didn't take her over earlier.

I went to the kitchen to get my jacket and found Renee, Sue, and Emily talking. Leah was sitting on the floor talking on the phone. "Mom, I'm going home, and Charlie is staying here. Did you want to stay at our house tonight?" I was hoping she would, just the thought of vampires around had me a little worried.

"Sure, now maybe you can get some rest and I'll help with the baby." She waved to Emily.

"Why don't you all come down to my place for breakfast in the morning?" I told Emily.

"Are you sure you're up to feeding all them?" That was a lot of food, but I was used to having Quil and Embry around all the time now so I think I would be ok.

"Yeah, think I can manage." I laughed. Jacob came in and got the baby and we headed to the car.

"Jacob aren't you cold?" Oh wonderful how was he going to explain this. At least he had a shirt on tonight.

"Nah." He said shaking his head. He may have not been cold, but I was shivering. He wrapped his arms around me to warm me up. Mom carried Emerson in, and changed him. Then I put him in bed. Mom watched TV downstairs and I went upstairs to get a shower. Jacob followed me upstairs.

"A few of us are going to run the lines real quick tonight to check one more time. Will you be ok here?"

"Of course I will. Can you tell Sam to ask Emily if she can come down to the house around eight tomorrow?" it felt so good to be in his arms, nice and warm. I wanted to stay like that forever. "Be safe." I whispered and he kissed me.

"I will, I love you." Then he went downstairs and I went to get my shower. The warm water felt so good on my shivering body, and I could hear the storm outside. I hoped Jake would be back soon. It seemed like the storm got worse every second. I hurried and got out of the shower. I got dressed and was going to blow dry my hair. The lights went out. Then I heard footsteps I tried to scream, but something covered my mouth.

**Alice POV**

The last few weeks had been rather confusing. I've been having lots of visions that made no sense, and they all involved Edward. Well it seemed that way and the visions went to fast to really see who it was. I tried ignoring, but when I ignored them. I got more. I finally decided I needed to tell someone, so I told Jasper.

We were sitting on the couch, I was looking threw a magazine and he had his arm around me playing with my hair. I wasn't really paying attention to the magazine I was looking at; I was more lost in thought. I was always thinking about Bella. To me it felt like she had died, but I knew she hadn't. I don't think I have shopped very much since we left Bella. Shopping reminds me to much of my almost sister. Then that reminds me of my long gone brother. Sometimes I just wanted to cry, but being a vampire it was quit impossible. I was always upset, and sometimes glad to have Jasper around. Then again it could be annoying never knowing if you are really feeling something or not.

_**(Vision)**_

_**It was a dark room the only thing you could see was pale glowing skin of a vampire. I couldn't tell what vampire it was, but they were holding something, someone. The turned on a candle and held it to the face of the person. The person was Bella. The vampire was Laurent. He turned and pinned her to the wall. Bella was too scared to say anything.**_

"_**Bella, so nice to see you again." He whispered.**_

_**Bella looked at him trying to be brave, but she saw his eyes. They were red. "Laurent, what happened I thought you didn't eat people. I thought you went to Alaska." She said hardly above a whisper only a vampire would be able to hear it.**_

"_**Well Alaska was nice for a while, but I just don't know how the Cullens survived like that. I ended up cheating, and then it became a lifestyle, shall you say." Bella stared. No longer trying to hide her fear, "So I left, didn't want to ruin everything they had worked for there. I met up with Victoria again. Lovely seeing her it had been so long. She is so upset about James. They were mates you know. I am actually here as a favor to her. Though I wasn't supposed to meet up with you, only watch. My thirst became too much though. No I am letting you off easy. You would thank me if you knew what Victoria had planned for you." He stepped towards her. Bella screamed, and the vision ended.**_

"No, it can't he can't." I whispered in shock. I wanted so bad to scream, but all I did was stare.

"Alice, sweetheart what's wrong?" Jasper asked pulling me close.

"Bella, I think, I think she gone." I didn't sound right saying it out loud it could not be true. Could it?

"Should we call?" Jasper asked.

"No, we can't!" Rosalie yelled, "We promised to stay out of her life, and that is what we will do!"

"She is right." Carlisle agreed. How could he, "we promised Edward, and her."

"Carlisle, what if she isn't dead, what if he only bit her. She could turn. What if she needs us?"

"If she needed us she would have called by now." Rosalie yelled she had hated Bella ever since we left. "Why does everyone care so much? We tried to get her back, she didn't want us. Can't you all just stay out of her life?"

How could she talk this way? Bella was practically my sister. At times a better sister than Rosalie ever was. "How can you talk like that Bella was practically family!?" she could be in trouble, but all you care about is how you feel. You're so selfish Rosalie!"

"No I'm not selfish. You guys are, Bella doesn't want us in her life, and you guys keep trying to bring your selves in it. Move on. She doesn't want us, and we don't need her. We lived 90 some years without her, why would we need her now? She's only a human after all nothing special about her." That was it she just insulted Bella and I wouldn't take it. I crouched ready to attack, and saw her do the same. I ran, and then I felt calmness takeover.

"Jasper, stop trying to protect her," Rosalie screamed. At him, "let her fight, she deserves it." Oh that was it I attacked, but before I got to her I felt two arms around me. I looked at Rosalie. Emmett and Esme were holding her back. I turned to see Carlisle and Jasper restraining me. Rosalie tore free and ran outside. Emmett followed behind her. I tore away from Jasper and Carlisle I was going to find Rosalie and she was going to get what she deserved.

I started to feel all warm and fuzzy and calm inside. "Jasper!" I said rather annoyed, "I want to feel this anger; I want to go attack her. She does deserve it." I smiled.

'She may deserve it, but I don't t think you should go." He said hugging me.

"You're so oddly annoying." He smiled, "But I guess I love you."

"Well I guess I love you to." He said kissing me. His stupid power could keep me from doing anything.

**Bella POV**

I was too scared to move, or to even try and figure out who had me. I knew one thing for certain, it was a vampire. I could tell by its hard ice cold arms that pinned me to the wall. They pushed me against the wall their skin glowing in the dark. They reached for something and in a swift movement they had something lit so I could now see what it was in front of me. I stared in horror, it was Laurent. The last time I had saw him was at the baseball game in the clearing before James started his hunt after me. He looks the same now as he did then, which shouldn't be. His eyes were red.

"Bella so nice to see you again" I took one more look at his eyes to confirm what I saw was true, and they were in fact red.

"Laurent, what happened I thought you didn't eat people. I thought you went to Alaska." I know my voice was quiet when I said that. I was trying my best not to scream. This is impossible. I thought he didn't hunt humans. Stupid vampires I should have never got involved with them. Though I'll tell you this is the times I missed Edward he was always there when I was in trouble. Oh I need to stop thinking about him he left me because he didn't love me, and now he was dead and never coming back. I did my best not to cry.

"Well Alaska was nice for a while, but I just don't know how the Cullens survived like that. I ended up cheating, and then it became a lifestyle, shall you say." I stared and he could sense and see my fear, "So I left, didn't want to ruin everything they had worked for there. I met up with Victoria again. Lovely seeing her it had been so long. She is so upset about James. They were mates you know. I am actually here as a favor to her. Though I wasn't supposed to meet up with you, only watch. My thirst became too much though. No I am letting you off easy. You would thank me if you knew what Victoria had planned for you." He took a step towards me. I screamed. Everything went black, but I remember seeing Laurent tense and then run.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door, it was Renee. "Bella, sweetheart is everything ok?" Well no, but I couldn't tell he that.

"Yeah I just slipped."

"You really need to be more careful dear." She said helping me up. I nodded. Emerson started crying I went downstairs, faster than normal to get him. I actually didn't fall. I started rocking him in the old rocking chair that was in my room. After a while I had noticed I was humming, but what was it. Then I remembered I was humming the lullaby he used to sing to me, my lullaby. It brought back memories of the love we had shared, and I couldn't stop the tears. I put him back in his crib, and sat in the chair crying. I fell asleep that way, and for the first time in a long time I dreamed of him. I couldn't remember much of it, but I do remember having the feeling that he was there holding me. Jacob came home around 1:30 that morning and I remember him carrying me upstairs, and then I fell asleep in his arms, the only place that felt right anymore. I woke up to the sound of a light rain, it was relaxing. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. Emily was coming over in a little bit. I went ahead and got dressed. I got downstairs, to see my mom already up. "Morning, mom I'm surprised you are up so early."

"I couldn't sleep with the sound of the rain." She said pouring herself some coffee. That made me remember my first night in Forks it had been hard to sleep.

"You get use to it." I commented. "Has Emerson cried or anything this morning?" I asked. She shook her head and I went to check on him. He was in is crib looking around.

"Morning baby." I said lifting g him out of his crib. He made so of those cute baby noises while I changed him and got him dress, "Oh you are so precious." I said holding him above my head and kissing him.

I felt a warm arm around me, "yes he is very precious." Jacob said hugging me.

"So how were things last night?" I asked, hoping he would tell me he got him.

"Well we were tracking a female vampire, and I sent Seth to the house to check on you. He saw the male in the house and attacked. He saved you, he chased him to us, and then we finished him, but lost the female." Oh no, she was here, and she would find me.

"It's Victoria." I whispered.

"How do you know?" he asked me. I told him of the year I went to Phoenix. I showed him my scar. I also explained that they didn't kill Victoria's mate, the Cullens did, and Victoria wanted me.

"She won't stop and tell she gets me, and she will kill anyone in her way." I told him, and the tears started again.

"Don't worry we will get her." He said taking Emerson from me, and I went to answer the door.

"Hey Emily." She hugged me and then went over to see Emerson. She really wanted a kid, but Sam wouldn't he was too worried about the whole werewolf thing. "Who all is coming over?" I asked her.

"Well, umm, Sam will be here soon, Paul, Quil, Embry, Billy, Charlie, Leah, Seth, and Sue." She laughed. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah hope, I have enough food though." I liked Emily, in a way she reminded me of Alice, and Sam was sort of like Jasper. It took us until almost 11:00 to make enough food for everyone. Even then Emily and I didn't get to eat, and we ran out of food. The boys went out to check everything out. Leah got pretty mad because they wouldn't let her go. Renee got her things ready to go back to the air port.

"Thanks for coming down mom." I was going to miss her when she left, but things would be easier when she left. We had to tell Charlie about the werewolves, but we didn't want to tell Renee. She worries too much.

"I was happy to come down and see my little girl, and my grandson." She twisted her face "You know I am too young to be a grandma." Then kissed me goodbye. "Make sure you send me any pictures you take of him." She yelled getting gin the car. "I love you."

"Love you to mom."

I went back inside Sue and Emily were already cleaning up breakfast, Leah was rocking the baby. "Do you wanna feed him?" I asked she nodded. I went out to make the bottle. "Where are Charlie and Billy?" I asked.

"Fishing," sue said, then went back to talking to Emily. I handed Leah the bottle. I went upstairs and decided to call Angela to see if she wanted to come see the baby. She and Ben were getting married in a few months and I was her maid of honor.

"Hey Angela." I said when she answered the phone.

"Bella how are you?"

"Good I had the baby last a couple days ago."

"Oh you did!" she was so enthusiastic. "When can I come see him?"

"Do you want to come down today?"

"Sure I'll be there in a few hours."

"Great I will see you then." I finished on the phone with her and decided to go see if there was anything left downstairs to do. There wasn't wow Emily cleans up fast. Jake and the others came through the door as I walked downstairs.

"Well, Bella I need to get back home, my nieces are coming over in a few hours." She said as Sam walked over to her.

"Bye Bella." Sam waved and they left. Leah walked out in the kitchen with the baby.

"Here Bella." she said handing the baby, "mom I'm going back to the house, some friends are coming over later."

"Well, I guess I'll leave to." She looked at Jake, "did Seth already go home?" he nodded and then they left.

I changed Emerson, and then gave him to Jacob so I could take a nap before Angela got here. I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I was awoken by the sound of the door opening. "Bella?" Angela called I got up, and went to get Emerson, who was in his crib. I heard Jake up getting a shower.

"Angela?" I said walking in the kitchen holding Emerson, "Angela how have you been?"

"Good," she replied, and then looked at the baby, "And I se you have been good to." She laughed.

"Yeah do you want to hold him?" I offered he was just waking up so I hopped her wouldn't be fussy. She took him, and he smiled up at her.

Jacob walked in the kitchen with only a towel wrapped him. "Jacob," I hissed. He looked up and saw Angela. "Oh uh hi, Angela" he smiled sheepishly.

"Go get dressed." I said laughing. As soon as he walked away Angela started laughing.

"Well he is umm. W-O-W" it was funny how she said it and I agreed, but I was laughing to hard so I just nodded.

"Angela what have you been up to?"

"Just been looking at houses and stuff...I found my dress for the wedding I think"

"Oh wow that's good. Are you having a really big wedding?"

"No, I'll have a dress and then you Jess and Lauren will nothing too fancy." That was good I didn't like going to anything really fancy, that's why Jake and I just went to the courthouse.

"Bella I have been wanting to ask you something for a while, but wasn't sure how to."

"Well, go ahead ask me anything."

"Whatever happened to the Cullens?"

"Carlisle as offered another job, so they had to move." I said it was simple, and everyone already knew that I thought.

"No, Bella that isn't what really happened, if it was you wouldn't have been so upset. Please tell me. I won't say anything to anyone." It was going to be hard her to tell her this with out crying. I would cry because I hate them now though and when I am angry I cry.

"Ok I don't know how to start so I will start with the night he left. We went for a walk in the woods, and we didn't get very far. He stayed longer than the rest of his family so he could say bye to me. When he left he said he didn't love me anymore, and didn't want me. SO he just left me laying there. So for the next few months I was well you remember."

"I wish I would have known, everybody wanted to know what was wrong. We were too scared we would say the wrong thing, oh Bella I am so sorry." She said hugging me.

"well you wanna hear the worst part?" I asked and she nodded her head to continue. Probably too shocked to speak now. "He promised me he would stay out of my life so it would be as if he was never there, but a few months later I got texts from his brothers and sister and their parents they had heard I was dead. SO he went and killed himself."

"he left you why would he do.." she stopped I was crying again she hugged me a told me how he was jerk and that it was good thing I had Jacob and how my life was so much better without him. Then she asked me something that nobody had ever asked me before and I wasn't sure I f I knew the answer to it. "Do you still love him?"

"I'm not really sure. If I think about him I cry, but when I saw his family all I felt was hate. I'm not sure anymore he left so I I just stopped feeling, the only thing after that, that I knew about love was how I felt for Jacob, and I'm just not sure anymore."

"You are lucky to have Jacob, and you can love Edward and still love Jacob. Just remember Jacob loves you and he stayed with you threw everything." she was my best friend, she had never lied to me and I knew I could trust her.

"Thank so much Angela that was something I really needed to talk about. I just never had anyone to talk about it with." We sat there in silence and then her phone rang it was Ben.

"Bella I'm sorry I have to go we have to pick out the cake for the wedding, but next Saturday do you wanna come with us to get our dresses?"

"Sure that will be fun." I said and she hugged me and left. Jacob came down and sat beside me. He pulled me close and we sat on the couch and listened to the rain.

**Rosalie POV**

Ever since Alice had that last vision about Bella, the family hadn't been the same. Some people were too busy trying to find Bella's future, others were off doing there own thing, and me I just wanted us to be a family again.

"Rosalie, please. Don't be so angry." Emmett begged. I loved Emmett I really and truly did, but he was siding with a human. He was supposed to feel what I felt wasn't he?

"I'm not angry at you or anyone in the family."

He looked confused and then he answered me. "Your not?"

"No only Bella Swan and I'll tell you this I will make sure Alice's visions of Bella dying come true." I flipped my hair and started running back to our house. I hadn't been home for about a month since Alice and I had got in that fight. I really hoped she would forgive me.

I was running through the woods, and I could have sworn I heard someone whisper my name, but when I went back to look no one was there only a footprint. I started to run to the house again, when I saw someone run bye me at vampire speed. At first I thought it was Emmett, but he can up behind me. I was too confused so I just started running again. When I got to the house Alice was waiting for me. She stared at me she was still furious.

"Please Alice I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that. Its just our family is being torn apart because of a…." I couldn't say human it would make Alice more upset. "Because of Bella Please will you forgive me?"

She hugged me, "I forgave you quit some time ago I was just seeing how long it would take you to come back. Please understand though I know you don't like Bella, but to me she I like a sister. I so badly want to go back, but Carlisle won't let me. He says if she needed us she would call." I actually felt bad for her she really missed Bella, and she was truly sad. That didn't matter though Bella was till going to pay for ruining our family.

"Don't worry she is a strong girl, and if she needs you then she will call you." I said hugging her. Then I went to find Emmett, before I said something to make Alice angry again. Jasper and Emmett were playing some mindless game, where they went around shooting people, so I guess I wouldn't get to hang out with my husband for a while now. I decided I would go downstairs maybe talk to Esme or someone I was just bored. Then I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at it. It was a text from some unknown number.

**165-432-8891**

**I'm back and I am watching you!!**

What the heck? Who was back and watching me?? I thought I saw the number before, but I wasn't completely sure. I just deleted it and kept on downstairs. I wasn't too worried about the text, probably just some loser pranking me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**It's about a year almost two years later. Emerson is 2 Bella is 5 months pregnant. Rosalie is annoyed with her family, and is planning to visit Bella. When she gets to Bella she continues to get some weird texts from a mysterious number. Then her family comes. Then a mysterious visitor or two come, some have some…well you will have to read??**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Rosalie POV**

That is it; I have had it with her. All she ever talks about is Bella. Oh I miss Bella; I wish Bella was here to go shopping. Bella, Bella, Bella. I am beyond annoyed. The family is never together anymore it sucks. When I say something bout everyone hanging out, they say it doesn't feel right without Edward. The day he died ruined my life. He was my big brother in a way after all and now he was just gone forever. It was all Bella swans fault. I fell to the ground sobbing. In a matter of five seconds I had went from completely furious to depressed. That is how it always was when I wasn't around Jasper, which I was hardly ever around him anymore. Life sucked. Emmett couldn't even make me happy. He tried though, oh believe me he tried.

**10 evil minutes later, Rosalie had a plan, but not her **_**real**_** plan.**

I heard her coming I knew she would. "Rosalie Hale I swear if you go anywhere near her I will rip you apart and burn you myself." She was screaming. That wouldn't be so bad because I would finally be dead, but Bella was going to die, before I did.

**Bella POV (this is almost a month after Rosalie had made her plan)**

I was over at Angela's house. I had been over here a lot with Emerson lately; Jacob didn't like me to be at home by myself because of Victoria. He was always out looking for her, but they haven't seen her or had any trace of her for over a year. It didn't matter I liked visiting Angela her wedding was in a few months. It ended up getting postponed by a lot because Ben had to have surgery. Angela was getting excited though; because it was only 4 months away it was scheduled for two weeks after I was due to have my baby. I'm hoping I go in a lot sooner, I have miserable, this time. Morning sickness all day everyday, my feet has swollen two shoe sizes bigger. I didn't get as big as I did with Emerson though. I was thankful for that. Emerson was sitting on Angela's floor playing with some cars, and we were looking at the dresses that had finally arrived for the wedding. They were gorgeous. It made me almost wish I would have had a real wedding.

"So what do you think of my dress?" Angela asked. What did I think? I thought it was gorgeous. It was simple, but elegant. It was strapless, with Beading at the top then from the waist down it was flow-y.

"Angela it's gorgeous." She blushed and said her thanks. Next she was going to show me Laurens dress. Lauren's dress was simple a dark pink halter, but it was tight, until you got past the waist which was beaded in pink rhinestones. The bottom of the skirt was light and layered, very loose around the legs. It came right about the knee. "That's pretty," I complimented.

She put t hose back and brought out another it was Jessica's dress. Her dress was pink also, but it was very low cut. It had a pink sash around the middle, and then the bottom flowed out. The sash tied to the side. "She will defiantly like wearing that." She would like wearing anything that got Mike to look at her more, and this was low cut, so it would.

"Are you ready to see you dress?" she asked her voice bubbling with excitement, almost like Alice used to. I nodded and she brought it out, "its my favorite." She smiled.

It was higher cut than the rest and of course pink. The top sort of dipped down a little at my chest, it wasn't tight and it had two thick straps. It came just above my knee, but it was a little longer in back than front. It was very simple and I liked it. "Angela you know me so well, I love it." We smiled, and then hugged me.

"Oh I almost forgot, Emily's niece is going to be my flower girl." She and Emily had become really good friends ever since she started hanging out at my house. She went in to get the dress. I looked over at Emerson, who stood up and started to run to me, but he tripped and his head on the edge of the bed. He then started to cry.

"Aww come here sweetheart," I soothed him and picked him up, and then hummed his lullaby. He was just learning to talk now, and he liked to do it all the time.

"Mommy sing vampire song?" he said after he had stopped crying.

"What?" I said, but he like me was stubborn, and if didn't want to tell you something he would become shy real quick. I went to put him down, but he clung on my neck, so I sat on Angela's bed and waited for her to come back with the dress. She came back out with the cutest dress I had ever seen. It was white with the little girl looking short sleeves, the waist had three little flower on it and the bottom had little pink flowers all over it. I couldn't help, but say aww. Angela sat on the bed and we talked about the wedding. I would stay at her house until Jake came to pick me up. It was getting late almost 9:00 I looked down and Emerson was asleep. I went ahead and changed him into his pajamas, and laid him on his blanket so he could sleep until we had to go home. My sudden actions messed y stomach up, and my all-day morning sickness started. Now that I was pregnant I was always craving popsicles, and when I came out of the bathroom, Angela had a Popsicle waiting for me.

"Thanks Ange." I said. We sat down and talked some more, until I heard Emerson call for me.

"Mommy, I hungry." He said. I realized it was almost 10:30 and he hadn't ate since 3, so I went downstairs to warm up something for him to eat. He stayed upstairs and Angela played with him. I took his food up to him, and remembered his cup was in the car, so I went out to get it.

It was really dark out; you couldn't see the stars or the moon. Everything seemed to moving in some eerie way. I finally made it to my car, when I felt something grab me from behind. They pulled me in the woods, my first and only thoughts were Victoria, I tried to scream, but they had their hand over my mouth. We finally made it to a lighted spot in the woods where I could see, and the person pulled out a flashlight. I could not believe who I saw standing in front of me.

**Alice**

We were all in the living room I had just had a vision, and I started screaming. "I can NOT believe her. She promised." Emmett looked up at me confused, but he knew, "and you." I pointed a finger at him "You helped her, you betrayed both me and Bella, you should feel ashamed." Jasper came over and calmed me down, which for once I was glad, because if he didn't I was afraid I would have a heart attack.

"Alice what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Rosalie is going to try to kill Bella, and Emmett helped."

"Emmett?" Esme asked. He didn't answer just went back to his video game.

"Will she kill her?" jasper asked hugging me.

"No, she won't be able to, I can't see why, but she won't."

"Well, since it's one of us threatening her we will go help." Carlisle said. He went to his office to start planning.

"I walked up to Emmett, and I hit him, hard. He sat back up and I hit him again then walked away with jasper.

**Rosalie POV**

"Well, well, well Little Mrs. Bella Black how cute." I taunted "I see you play with pups now. Think they could protect you? Well not a chance. You are going to suffer just like we have suffered since you ruined out lives." I had Bella, and I had her right where I wanted her, alone. Now was the time to do what I have for so long wanted to do, and I was going to make her suffer. I had my plan, I would even tell it to her, just so in her mind she knew how much it would hurt. She whispered my name and I looked at her, I mean really looked at her, and what I saw made me freeze. It couldn't be possible. Could it?

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now please review.**

**tell me what you think of this chapter i worked really hard on it just for you 6,138 words!**

**The least you could do is send me one small little review.**

**pretty please.**

**i really hope you like it. **

**& i really really hope you review.**

**Becca**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it isnt long, but i wanted to update befor i had to leave again. sorry foor not updating latly and i wont get to update until nex t week, but i promise long chapters. Please review.**

**Jacobs POV**

Eww for the first time in a while I smelled a fresh path from one of the leeches. It was a different one than what we had been tracking, but ever since that red haired one came we all had wanted to get one, so any of them would do. I wasn't the only one who had smelled the new path, but I was the only one still standing there in the same place.

"_Dude, come one." _Embry called

We got a few more miles ahead when the trail suddenly broke off, like the vampire had just disappeared, weird.

**Rosalie POV**

Bella was pregnant? Why didn't Alice ever see it? All the anger I had felt melted away, just like Jasper was here. I looked around just to make sure he wasn't, and it was just Bella, and me. The dogs weren't to far away though. I would have to hurry. I looked at her one more time, and I just couldn't. She was happy, and she had or was going to have a family. I couldn't take her away from that.

"Bella, your pregnant?" I whispered. She stared at me for a second, I thought maybe she didn't hear me, but then I saw anger flare in her eyes.

"No, Rosalie. I just got fat." She rolled her eyes she wasn't scared of me like I wanted. She was downright angry she looked like she wanted to kill me. "What do you think Rosalie, of course I am." After she finished yelling at me, she turned back towards the house. Well she didn't remember what way the house was, so she just stared. I stood there and stared at her.

"What the heck are you looking at.?" She screamed. I can't believe I wanted to kill her, it was, awful of me. She just wanted a family, and for us not to hurt her life anymore. She didn't help us because she didn't want to have her heart broken again, and here I was thinking about killing her painfully. I was the most horrible person on the face of the earth in all of history. "Well what are you staring at, you know in all this time here you haven't really came to a point, so are you going to kill me or what?" I was confused she knew I wanted to kill her, and she wasn't scared at all.

"If you are just going to stand there can you at least point me back in the direction of the house?" I pointed in the direction, and she turned to leave, but not before she said something, "Thanks I need to get back to my son; you know he's probably is worried. Wait I guess you wouldn't know would you." She smirked, and walked back to the house.

How dare she have the nerve? She knew kids and a family is what I wanted more than anything else. I crouched ready to attack her from behind, but as I got to her I could see her crying and I couldn't do it anymore. I suddenly wanted to hug her, and meet her family. I wanted her to forgive me, because I wanted to live my life through her, and have a family. I stopped in front of her and tried to hug her, she pulled away.

"Bella please I didn't k now."

"That's right you didn't know, and if you hadn't known you would have killed me, the only thing stopping you is my baby." She knew why I had come, but now I regretted ever wanting to kill. Yes, the baby was part of it, but seeing her like this so hurt, was too much to bear. I couldn't take her away from her family, friends, and I could never do something like that to Alice. Bella was like a sister, and if I hurt her I hurt the whole family including myself.

"Look Bella, I'm I didn't…."

"Just leave; I don't know why you would want to kill me anyway. I'm out of your life, and you would have never had to see me again, but you just had to come back here, and now all you can do is stare." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but I held her back. "Get your filthy hands off me you, you leech." I stared up at her truly hurt that she would call me that, even though I deserved it. I just thought she may still, I didn't really know what to think, but then I saw guilt fill her eyes. "I'm sorry I should not have called you that, please forgive me."

"I deserved it and I hope you will forgive me for, you know almost killing you." To my surprise she nodded, and smiled.

"Its hard, but I guess… I mean at least you didn't lie to me like the rest of you family" I was going to bring them up, but the look in her eyes told me we should probably not talk about them. "Come on Angela will be happy to see you, and you can meet Emerson."

"Who's Emerson?" was it…; no she was with the werewolves I thought.

"Emerson is my son." Her eyes glowed as she talked about him. "You will love him, but he is half werewolf, so I don't know…" she trailed off as we reached the end of the woods.

**Bella POV **

She wanted to kill me two minutes ago, and yet I forgive her. Not to mention, I invite her in to see my son. Why was I doing this? I hated them; they all had lied to me, and ruined my life. I knew why I was doing this, but I didn't want to admit it. I was only doing this because somewhere inside of me I didn't want to, no couldn't let go of them. Push them out of my life completely, so I settled for the only one who hadn't been in my life enough to ruin it.

I have one major problem though, my husband. Not to mention how will things work out when she sees Emerson, or if he smells her. This could end up being bad. Jacob won't do anything in front of Angela, so I might I have time to explain things to him. I hope I will.

I opened the door, and was nearly knocked over by Emerson running to greet me. "Whoa, slow down." Angela walked up behind him and picked him up. He reached his arms out to me, or maybe it was his cup. I handed it to him and picked him up.

When he was in my arms his nose scrunched up, "Eww mommy you stinky" he giggled. I kissed him, and put him in his highchair.

Angela was sitting at the kitchen table; I motioned for her to come here. "There is someone outside I want you to see." I whispered we walked to the door. Angela's eyes got huge.

"Rosalie?" she looked confused like she was seeing a ghost, of course seeing Rosalie would surprise just about anyone.

"Hi, Angela." She smiled. "How have you been?"

"Uhh good, what about you?" she was so nervous I don't know why Rosalie was being really nice right now. Before she could answer Emerson screamed. I turned to get him, but Angela stopped me.

"I'll get him, you stay here, you guys probably have a lot to talk about." Ok I went out and set on the porch steps Rosalie sat beside me.

"So Rosalie, are you the only one here?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I really wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, but I am sure by now they all know I am here."

"You didn't tell them."

"Bella of course not Alice would attack me if she knew. Why would I ever tell them I wanted to kill you?"

"Why would you ever want to kill me?" I replied. "So are you going back?"

"No, I can't they would probably all kill me anyways. I have no idea what I am going to do now."

"I would love for you to stay with me, but well, I don't know how that would work with Jacob." Though it didn't matter because it seemed like he was home less and less often lately, "you could stay with Angela I bet, because I am over here most of the time anyway." I probably should not have offered that, but I am pretty sure she wouldn't mind. Angela came walking out holding a screaming Emerson.

"Bella, I don't know whats wrong with him, but he won't stop crying." She was panicked, I think she worried that she had done something to him. I grabbed him from her.

"It's ok he's probably tired, and misses his daddy." I said bouncing him. She nodded, and looked relived.

"I'm going to get a shower. Rosalie if you are hungry helps yourself to anything." She smiled before walking away. For the first time to tonight I looked at Rosalie's eyes, and noticed they weren't black. No, she looked like she had just been hunting. I would ask her about that later.

Emerson wasn't calming down so I asked him what was wrong.

"Mommy, daddy is with a new mommy."

"What?" I nearly screamed.

"He isn't coming home tonight." He sniffed trying to hold back tears, " Mommy he isn't happy, she's mean. She won't let him go. She thinks he loves her." His tears started again along with mine. Could it be possible?

**Ok hmm bet you wanna know what happened right??**

**Well review and i will tell you, and i doubt it is what you are thinking.**

**Please please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I am way sorry for taking so long to update. I don't own twilight. Please please review I will gladly return the favor by reviewing some of you stories.**

**Last Time**

_Emerson wasn't calming down so I asked him what was wrong._

"_Mommy, daddy is with a new mommy."_

"_What?" I nearly screamed._

"_He isn't coming home tonight." He sniffed trying to hold back tears, "Mommy he isn't happy, and she's mean. She won't let him go. She thinks he loves her." His tears started again along with mine. Could it be possible?_

**Bella's POV**

Could Jacob really have imprinted? No, it is impossible, if he imprinted he would be happy right? He isn't happy, but how would Emerson know? The tears started and there was no way I could stop them. Everything was blurry I couldn't concentrate. I didn't even feel Rosalie take Emerson from me.

"No, put me down! I want my mommy! Put me down you leech." He whimpered. Rosalie stared her eyes looked hurt. She set him down on the floor and ran out of the room. I had no idea of what to do. I knew there was no way I could let Emerson see me so weak and helpless. I couldn't let myself become helpless again! Even if I could be loosing the only person I loved, for the second time. I picked up Emerson and held him close. He was at this point in time the only person I loved. I stood there just rocking back and forth with Emerson in my arms, tears falling freely from both of us.

"Bella?" the quiet voice frightened me and I jumped. I had been so caught up in my tears that I had forgotten that I was at home alone. "Bella, are you ok? What happened?" Angela asked in fear and concern. Her eyes darted around the room nervously. "Rosalie… what happened to Rosalie?"

For the first time in what seemed like hours I looked up and actually looked at things. "I don't know she must have left." I didn't understand I almost started to think maybe she did care, but then she just leaves at a moment when I would need someone the most. She would be the only person I could talk to about this.

I want to just say whatever, but I know I need someone to talk to. This depression was leading me to desperate measures. Things I swore to myself I would never do again. People I swore I would never talk to again.

"Mommy will be right back." I whispered into Emerson's ear. "You stay here with Angela.

"I love you mommy, don't leave." He whispered back he had big tears rolling down his face it was hard to leave him when he seemed so weak. His big brown eyes were closed in his own attempt to keep back the threatening tears.

"I promise I wont be gone more than ten minutes, baby." I said handing him to angela, he held onto my neck then gave up his fight to keep me there. Even though I was going outside it was hard thinking about leaving the little man I loved.

I ran out into the cold night. The stars were still not visible, but you could see a little part of the moon. Things didn't move quite so eerie as they had before. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number I promised my self I would never call again.

**Jacob POV**

_No, there is no way in the universe this is possible. I love Bella; she is the only person I will ever love, the only person I can love._ Those were the thoughts racing through the very back my mind as I lay in the darkened room. Those thoughts seemed so far away they were almost lost to the more dominant parts. The part that kept me here, the thoughts that I love this I creature I was in a room with. I know I don't love her, but yet the thoughts are there and stronger than anything. The feeling of imprinting on this creature that I had never, in my life, looked at before where clearly there and very strong, yet my love for Bella was still stronger, they were just trying to over power these new feelings.

**Rosalie POV**

He called me a leech? Why…how? Bella I can't believe would already teach him to hate our kind. I would have thought after everything she would either make sure he never knew our kind, or let him choose his own side. Then again maybe it wasn't Bella that told him these things maybe it was that stupid mutt. Yes I believe it would be him more than I could ever believe Bella would do something like that.

An annoying ringing interrupted my thoughts. I figured it was either Alice threatening me or Emmett begging me to return home.

**165-432-8891**

Then looking at the mysterious number I knew it was neither. A little worried I opened the phone.

**Don't you even think about leaving her? I can't believe you told me that lie. Now you better stay with her. I will be watching you.**

The message mad no sense what lie, I knew it wasn't Alice there was no way. Who knew my number and who had I lied to?

**Well then. Things are starting to get a little intense aren't they?**

**I really like this chapter. I wonder if other people do to. Hmm I guess if someone would review it would answer that question. Well please review and thanks so much for reading =] sorry for such a long wait with this story.**

**Becka**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is really short and not very good, I hope you enjoy though.**

**I do not own**

**Carlisle POV**

I was sitting at my desk still trying to get the plane tickets for Forks. No matter how much money I offered no one would give me tickets. This would be harder than I thought, and we had to leave tomorrow. Alice could no longer get a read on Bella, or Rosalie.

_Hey, hey pick up you dang phone!_

_Now, do it you know you want to._

Emmett had somehow gotten a hold of my phone and changed all my ringers to his voice. What a great kid he was.

I looked down at the number it was Bella.

"Bella," I answered.

"Carlisle?" her voice was strained like she was holding back tears.

"Bella, what is wrong?"

"Umm, it's just; I need someone to talk to. Everyone has left me and…" she broke off into tears.

"Bella, calm down," I soothed, "If this is too hard to tell me do you want me to get Alice or Esme, Jasper is here to."

I heard her take to deep breaths like she was trying to stop her tears. I don't know if I have ever seen someone this upset before.

"No, I can't talk to any of them. I mean it is hard enough for me to talk to you." She paused, but I didn't want to say anything that would upset her again. I needed to know what was wrong. "I…don't trust any of them…well any of you. Wait…I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Bella it's fine, you have plenty of good reasons to no longer trust us. Please though, tell me what's wrong. I won't tell any of them you called." I waited she answered "Bella you can trust me I won't tell."

"No Carlisle I know you, but I just don't want to talk about. I was just hoping maybe if I didn't talk about it then everything would go back and be the way it used to be; the way it should be. Alice and I would still be best friends. Emmett and Jasper would be my big brothers. You and Esme would be like my parents and Edward…Edward would be here, alive. He would be here with me, and I would be there with all of you. I would be with my…family." She barley could finish through her tears I just listened to her cry. It broke my heart to hear her, and for the first time I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry for my dead son. For my family that was slowly coming apart, and for my 'daughter' whose life had been completely ruined partly because of my family.

"Bella just calm down, you know Edward was right your life would have been better if we hadn't come into it."

"Carlisle! Never say that." Her voice went from pain and despair to pain despair and anger, "If you guys wouldn't have came I would have died. Either when I was hit by the van, or in Port Angeles. You guys are what I believe my guardian angels. When I came to Forks I was a no body. I was positive my life would become a living hell. Nothing good was ever going to happen to me, and I most defiantly didn't think I would ever find the love of my life. It didn't matter to me that you all were vampires. Without you I would have died. You guys gave me everything I ever wanted and more in less than a year. Do you know what life would be like for me now if you had never came? If I had even lived…" tears took over her voice again.

"Bella, Bella calm down. I am so sorry I made you bring all that up again." Still all I could hear was her sobbing. "Please, Bella what was it you wanted to tell me."

"Carlisle, Jacob left me…and Rose came back, but she left just when I needed her. Someone is still out there after me, and I am pregnant with Jake's baby. Carlisle I can't be alone again. I just can't do it." She paused and sobbed "Carlisle I need someone."

"Bella, we will be there tomorrow I promise."

"What, but no. It's just that. You can't come. You can get Rosalie, but I never wanted to see any of you again." She yelled and hung up the phone.

I didn't understand. She had called, but she doesn't want to see us. We had to get Rosalie, but would I really be able to keep Alice from going to see Bella, and be able to keep my promise to Bella.

There was light knocking on my door. I knew it was Esme. "Come in dear."

"Sweetheart the kids want to know if that was Rosalie on the phone. Emmett is getting really worried."

Well at least I could assure them Rosalie was safe. I just had to get them to Forks and back without ever seeing Bella. "No it wasn't Rosalie, but I am sure she is fine."

"You don't think she would have found Bella do you?"

"Trust me Bella is safe." She was defiantly safe for now.

**I am sorry this chapter is so short, and not very good. **

**I am have writers block though right now, I know where I want to go with this story. I just don't know how to write it out.**

**So please review/.**


End file.
